Behind Closed Doors
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: Just some random GSR fluff...please read it. You never know, it might be good. Challenge by The Queen of Sin.


**Behind Closed Doors**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of CSI, nor will I ever own them.

**Summary:** Just some random GSR fluff...please read it. You never know, it might be good.

**A/N:** Not beta-ed. **The Queen of Sin** got bored and sent several people a challenge...I was one of those people. Here's what she wanted. Hope you like it girl, and I hope you all like it too!

**1.** GSR fluffiness...NO angst!...at all!...I forbid it!  
**2.** Geekbaby!...any age...if it's an older child...they must have younger siblings...also it can be a pregnant Sara  
**3**. A HAMSTER! (because all Hamsters are awesome!)  
**4.** The term "post-coital Snuggle Session"  
**5.** The word "Spoon" at least 5 times :D

(I bolded the words that were supposed to be the in the story)

* * *

At their **post-coital snuggle session**, Sara had her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Grissom had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, his face buried in her hair. They were both breathing heavily, their hearts were racing, and knew they'd be sore when they woke up. Sara sighed in contempt and traced random patterns randomly on her husband's sweaty chest. Grissom kissed her forehead and said, "I love you so much."

"Hmm...love you too, hun," she murmured, **spooning** against him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Nine Months Later**

Grissom held open the front door to allow his wife to walk in. She was cradling a bundle in her arms. This bundle was the product of that love making session. Sara gazed down into her daughter's face and smiled. She felt love she never felt before. Her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his jaw on her shoulder and looked down at their daughter. He kissed his wife and said, "She's beautiful...thank you for her, Sara."

She chuckled and said, "Uh, hello, you helped create her."

"Yeah, but you had to give birth to her," he said. "And you did wonderful...I'm so proud of you. Now come on, let's put Kaitlyn to bed, honey."

Sara walked to the nursery and gently set the newborn into the crib. The couple walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Grissom wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close to him. She smiled and curled up into a ball, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She took in a deep breath and said, "I can't believe my life is this good."

Grissom kissed her and said, "My neither...I'm the happiest man alive. You and our daughter are my world right now. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

She smiled curled up against him. He caressed her arm with his thumb and kissed the top of her head. She took in a breath and said, "I remember in college I had this hamster I entered in the science fair...I built a maze the same proportion it would be for a corn maze for a human. I then constructed it identically to an actual one on campus and raced it to see who would get done first...a human or my hamster which I had raised since a baby. The hamster found its way out before the human by a few minutes...I won first place."

"Where did that come from?" Grissom asked, confused.

"I was just thinking of our daughter...she's got two science geeks for parents," Sara said. "I was just wondering what kind of brains she'll have when she's older."

Grissom nodded and asked, "What was your hamster's name?"

"Dexter...he was a cute hamster too," Sara said.

"I'll bet he was," Grissom said.

Sara yawned and her husband said, "Come on...time for bed."

The two of them walked to the master bedroom and quickly fell asleep. They were awoken however, to a shrill cry from the next room. Sara stirred but Grissom placed his hand on her wrists. He yawned as he said, "You just gave birth...you need your rest. I'll get her."

Sara looked at him and asked, "You sure."

"'Course."

Grissom walked into the nursery where their daughter was crying. He gently picked her up and checked her diaper. It was dirty, so he walked over to the changing table and grabbed all of the necessary materials before setting her down. He changed the diaper, not minding the smell, and then quieted the baby before putting her back in the crib. He walked back to the master bedroom and lay down next to his wife and she **spooned** up against his warm body.

"My turn to get her next time," she murmured before slipping back to sleep.

Kaitlyn only awoke once more throughout the night because she was hungry. The Grissoms woke up at eight o'clock and went to check on their daughter. She was sleeping peacefully but woke up moments later with a whimper. Grissom got her and calmed her down by talking softly to her and rocking her gently after changing another dirty diaper. He then brought her into the kitchen where his wife was making coffee for him and tea for herself. She stirred in his milk and sugar with a**spoon** before handing it to him. He thanked her and took a sip before setting it down on the table.

"Hey sweetie...how are you this morning?" she cooed, tickling her daughter's foot.

The baby kicked her legs. Since the baby could not smile or laugh yet, the Grissoms took this as a sign of happiness. Sara made her husband breakfast while he set Kaitlyn down. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. A smile graced her lips and she said, "Gilbert Grissom...what are you doing?"

He smiled and didn't respond. He occasionally glanced at her but for the most part kept his gaze on his daughter. Kaitlyn started drifting off to sleep moments later and Grissom watched Sara a bit more. He sighed and said in wonder, "How can babies sleep so much?"

Sara giggled and said, "Well, that's kinda all they know how to do, Gil...well, that and eat, breathe, and poop."

Grissom smirked at her and said, "Gee, thanks hun."

"No problem...you want pancakes?"

He nodded and she served them breakfast.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Nine Months Later**

Nine month old Kaitlyn giggled happily and bounced in her seat as her mother attempted to feed her. However, this was not going so well; most of the food was ending up on the infant rather than in her stomach. Sara dipped the **spoon** back into the jar of mushy baby food and put it into her daughter's mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief when the infant swallowed it rather than sprayed it everywhere else. Grissom was watching his wife humorously. Sara smirked at him and asked, "You wanna try this Gil?"

He smiled sweetly at her and said, "No, I'm good...besides, it's funnier to watch you get sprayed with baby food."

Sara stopped what she was doing and smirked at him. She playfully threw the **spoon** at him and said, "Oh be quiet."

He chuckled and handed the eating utensil back to her, kissing her passionately as he did so. She did not pull back or try to stop him, but when they pulled apart for air, she said, "We probably shouldn't do that in front of Kate."

He smiled and said, "So sorry dear...will never do that again."

"Oh you can do it again," Sara said suggestively, "just in the privacy of our own bedroom."

He smiled and said, "It that where I'll meet you after you drop off Kate?"

Sara smiled and nodded. She cleaned up her daughter and then drover her to the day care center. She got home and joined her husband in their bedroom where you can only imagine what happened there.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, hope it wasn't too bad...please review to let me know if you liked it. 


End file.
